Emma Parkman Jnr
Emma Marie Parkman Jnr is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She will be the last child and youngest daughter of Abbie and Matthew Parkman. Her older siblings are Matt, Thomas, Chris, Chloe, Lily, Anna and Kaylee. She was named after her aunt. Her abilities will be Reversal, Possession and Apportation. Appearance When Emma is younger, she will have exceptionally dark dark brown hair, which will turn a glossy black, around when she becomes a teenager. Emma will keep her hair messy, by choice, and it will be quite long. She will occasionally dye her hair bright colours, like purple, bright pink, or lime green, or wear wigs in bright colours. Emma will wear quite a bit of eye make-up when she is an adult, although she has no real reason to. Her eyes will always be a medium shade of bluey-green, and her skin will be quite pale, but her cheeks will flush a flattering but bright red whenever she is embarrassed. She will be naturally very skinny, and quite short, standing around 5ft 5 or 5ft 6. Emma will wear flattering clothing, but normally things that would be described as 'weird', such as bright or flourescent colours and excentic or exuberant by most people. Abilities ]]The first ability Emma will manifest is that of Reversal, which allows her to reverse the effects of abilities used by others. While this ability is very powerful, she can only reverse an ability used recently on the object or person. This ability does not take long to activate, but the more complicated the ability that has been used, the more energy it requires to reverse the effects. Emma will be good with this ability, but it will be very physically draining for her to use it for complex tasks, meaning she won't use it regularly. The second ability Emma will have is Possession. She will be able to leave her own body, and take control of someone else's, meaning she could control what they do, and think. When she possesses them, their eyes will turn black for several seconds, before returning to normal. While she is possessing someone else, her body will turn unresponsive, and it will be very vulnerable. While her victims will know of her presence, they will not be able to stop her, and will simply be trapped inside their own body. She does not need physical contact to possess someone, simply thought will suffice. Emma's third ability is Apportation, the ability to transport people and objects between various places. Emma will be able to move objects and people from place to place. She will simply need to think of the object or person, and of the new location she wants to move it or them to, and the transportation will occur, though she can also gesture to make the process easier. The person or object will vanish in glowing light and will then reappear, surrounded by the same glowing light, in the new location. It is unknown if there is a maximum distance, though she cannot transport through time. Personality Emma will have a very strong and free-willed personality. She will always believe in right and wrong, and while she tries to see the good side in everything, she is intelligent, and knows that there is a lot of bad in the world. She's quite easy going, and tries to enjoy herself, as much as she can. She's very generous, and selfless, and will happily give up something she has for someone else. She's very protective over her family, and especially her siblings, as she believes she was given her powerful abilities for a reason. Family & Relationships She will be the youngest daughter of Abbie and Matthew Parkman, which means she comes from the extensive Gray family. Her only paternal aunt is also her namesake, Emma Parkman, but on her maternal side, her aunts and uncles are Noah, Fumie, Zach, Yaeko, Gabriella, Claude, Zoe, Tyler, Jacob, Kalya and Alex. She will have three brothers and four sisters. *Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr *Thomas Parkman *Chris Parkman *Chloe Parkman *Lily Parkman *Anna Parkman *Kaylee Parkman History & Future Emma will be born on the 24th September 2040, when her mother is 30 and her father is 34 years old. Her oldest brother, Matt, will be 10 when Emma is born, and the twin brothers, Thomas and Chris, will be 6. Her older sisters Kaylee, Chloe, Lily and Anna will be 8, 5, 3 and 2 years old. Very little is currently known of Emma or her timeline, but when she was still a toddler, she was asked by the past version of her aunt Emma to reverse her mother's deletion in another timeline. Etymology Emma's name is German, in origin, basically meaning "All-containing; universal", but also can mean "strong". She was given this name and her middle name after her maternal aunt, Emma Parkman. Emma's middle name is Marie, which is a Hebrew name meaning "bitter", but also has the French meaning "mother of the lord". The name Marie is derived from the name Maria. Parkman can mean "park-keeper" or can refer to someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters